A vehicular lamp fitting having a structure of combining a light source and a lens body has been proposed (e.g. Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 77 is a longitudinal sectional view of a vehicular lamp fitting 200 according to Patent Literature 1, and FIG. 78 is a top view depicting a state of disposing a plurality of vehicular lamp fittings 200 (a plurality of lens bodies 220) on a line.
As illustrated in FIG. 77, the vehicular lamp fitting 200 according to Patent Literature 1 is equipped with a light source 210 which includes a semiconductor light emitting element, and a lens body 220, and on the surface of the lens body 220: a hemispherical entry surface 221, which covers, from the top, the light source 210 disposed with the light emitting surface side up; a first reflection surface 222 (reflection surface formed by metal deposition) disposed in the traveling direction of the light from the light source 210, which enters the lens body 220 through the entry surface 221; a second reflection surface 223 (reflection surface formed by metal deposition) which extends forward from a bottom edge of the first reflection surface 222; a convex lens surface 224; and the like, are disposed.
Another vehicular fitting having a structure of combining a light source and a lens body has been proposed (e.g. Patent Literature 2).
FIG. 79 is a top view of a vehicular lamp fitting 200 according to Patent Literature 2, and FIG. 80A is an example of a low beam light distribution pattern (composite light distribution pattern), which is formed by the vehicular lamp fitting 20, and is formed by each partial light distribution pattern A, B and C, illustrated in FIG. 80B to FIG. 80D, that is superimposed onto each other.
In the vehicular lamp fitting 200 according to Patent Literature 2, a plurality of lamp units, including a light source, such as an LED, and a lens body disposed in front of the light source (the so called “direct projection type vehicular lamp fitting”), is configured respectively as a lamp unit 9A which forms a spot light distribution pattern A (see FIG. 80B), a lamp unit 9B which forms a mid-light distribution pattern B which is more diffused than the spot light distribution pattern A (see FIG. 80C), and a lamp unit 9C which forms a wide light distribution pattern C which is more diffused than the mid-light distribution pattern B (see FIG. 80D), and are disposed in a row (linearly), as illustrated in FIG. 79.
Another vehicular lamp fitting having a structure of combining a light source and a lens body has also been proposed (e.g. Patent Literature 3).
FIG. 81 is a side view of a vehicular lamp fitting 200 according to Patent Literature 3.
As illustrated in FIG. 81, the vehicular lamp fitting 200 according to Patent Literature 3 is configured as a vehicular lamp fitting, including: a projection lens 210 (plano-convex lens) of which front surface is a convex surface and rear surface is a plane; a light-shielding member 220 which is disposed in a rear side focal position of the projection lens 210; and a light source 230 (light emitting diode) disposed in the rear vicinity of the light-shielding member 220.